Oscuridad
by Vick Pena
Summary: Son épocas oscuras en el planeta Tierra después de que la Lluvia de Muerte aniquilara a la humanidad, dejando un puñado de sobrevivientes que necesitan desesperadamente una esperanza ante un enemigo implacable que no se detendrá ante nada para destruir al SDF-1; la mayor amenaza, sin embargo, esta por llegar desde los más distante de la Galaxia.
1. Chapter 1

Una tierra sin Héroes, todos están muertos.

Un panorama de muerte y destrucción se extendía hasta el horizonte.

Nadie había sobrevivido, la ciudad estaba muerta, la muerte que había caído del cielo no había perdonado a nadie.

Escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido no mostraban ni siquiera un rasgo de su existencia y eran solo rocas y metal retorcido que quedarían por la eternidad como única tumba de las personas que hacia solo unos pocos días habían considerado a aquel lugar como su hogar.

El distante eco de las risas y las conversaciones se había extinguido y ni siquiera llanto se escucharía jamás por aquellas personas.

Uno hubiera pensado que no había testigo alguno de aquella destrucción, pero si lo había, un monte alto y nevado que se extendía hacia el cielo y que aun el mostraba las heridas causadas por los cuchillos que lo habían herido en el rostro y de las cuales fluía sangre ardiente que resbalaba por sus mejillas.

 _¿están funcionando tus escudos anti-radiación?, la lectura sobrepasa la escala._

Y aunque uno hubiera pensado que ese lugar carecía de vida, en realidad había alguien ahí, inclinado sobre lo que alguna vez había sido una compañera de aventuras.

" _Quedamos que nada de silencio de radio, ¡eh, tu!"_

Con una mano recorrió el rostro muerto de ella, con afecto, amor incluso, como recordando viejas glorias y promesas que no llegaron a cumplirse, no era justo que ella hubiera muerto así, no era, para nada el final que ella merecía, pero aquel lugar se había convertido en una tierra sin héroes porque todos estaban muertos.

" _Detectamos actividad acercándose a ti, será mejor que te alejes, no podemos permitirnos el perderte como la perdimos a ella."_

Incluso el estaba muerto, una muerte interior, muerte en vida que había convertido su corazón en nada mas que un yermo helado y gris, sin ningún vestigio de lo que había sido antes un corazón lleno del ardiente deseo de hacer lo que era correcto.

Todo lo que había hecho, todos los enemigos que había vencido, ¿dónde estaba la gloria?, ¿Dónde estaba su recompensa?, ¿Dónde estaba la verdad y la justicia si la muerte había venido desde las estrellas?

"¡ _Maldita sea!, ¡has que su sacrificio cuente!"_

Su rostro no mostraba emociones mientras se alejaba del cuerpo sin vida que el mismo había incendiado con un fuego que brotara de su pecho y, así se alejó, lentamente, sin mirar atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitio del aterrizaje del SDF-1.

Día: Lluvia de Muerte +15

Enfermería.

La línea de espera frente a la puerta de la enfermería era tal que daba vuelta en la esquina lejana del corredor número 32, a treinta metros de distancia, así que cuando Rick Hunter salió del ascensor se topó, directamente, con la espalda de otro de los pilotos.

Hacia un calor insoportable dentro del pasillo gracias a que se había racionado la energía y los climatizadores no eran parte de los sistemas más importantes y esenciales de la nave gigante, lamentablemente, el calor se había incrementado por la falta de vegetación y la ausencia de lluvia…no se había presentado lluvia en los días que habían estado ahí y, a decir de los meteorólogos, la formación de nubes tomaría algunas semanas.

Malditos bastardos, había dicho alguien, no solo se contentaron con destruir a los humanos, también destruyeron el ciclo del agua, la vida animal y vegetal, todo lo que los humanos necesitaban para vivir.

Había llovido, sin embargo, chatarra, como estrellas fugaces, durante cinco días los vestigios de la destrucción de cuatro millones de naves enemigas caía atraída por la gravedad terrestre , algunos despojos eran pequeños y se quemaban en la atmosfera, otros, enormes piezas de cruceros, caían y estallaban por todo el mundo, liberando radiación en los ya de por sí contaminados yermos.

En aquellos días, vivir en Chernobyl parecía una buena idea.

¿Salir del SDF-1? Una locura.

Nadie lo había intentado, sólo dos personas habían llegado a las rampas de aterrizaje en un abatido veritech que a duras penas podía mantenerse en el aire.

Recibidos como héroes que se creían muertos, se unieron a una celebración de vida por parte de todos en el gigantesco crucero que ahora era llamado hogar por todas aquellas personas…pero la celebración dio paso a la realidad, una realidad radioactiva y hostil que se extendía hacia todos lados, una increíble imagen de muerte y perdición.

Los informes no eran menos que desgarradores, no había sobrevivido nadie, la geografía del mundo había cambiado, algunos países ahora eran un simple conjunto de cráteres mientras que algunas islas había desaparecido, tragadas por el mar.

Rick había dormido poco, comido casi nada y tomado apenas y el agua necesaria para mantenerse hidratado, las drogas anti-radiación que le habían suministrado le causaban mareos y debilidad, la doctora Satova le había dicho que era necesario y que debería dejar de volar por algunos días.

El se había encogido de hombros y había dicho algo acerca de no tener avión de todas formas.

Así que ahí estaba, listo para su siguiente sesión con la doctora y otras seis horas de malestar.

¿prefiere morir, Capitán Hunter? Le había preguntado la doctora cuando el se había quejado de su tratamiento.

El piloto había sacudido la cabeza en un No rotundo y desde entonces, ya no había emitido una sola palabra referente a lo que la doctora le suministraba.

La fila que tenia frente a sí lo sorprendió y lo hizo enojar un poco, encima de todo, ahora tenia que esperar su turno en lo que el pensaba era algún tipo de prueba de rutina.

Lejos estaba el de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Un oficial venia caminando a contra línea y miraba con preocupación, una tableta electrónica que lanzaba una tenue luz azul sobre el rostro.

Cuando iba a pasar de largo junto a el, Rick le detuvo tomándole por el brazo.

"Lisa." Le dijo suavemente.

"Hola, Rick, "fue la respuesta, amigable pero con voz cansada y baja, como para no llamar la atención de los demás, aunque estaban apenas a un codo de distancia, " ¿Cómo estás?"

"Igual que tú, supongo, " le respondió el piloto, dándole un apretoncito en el brazo, " ¿sabes que está pasando?"

Ella le dedicó una mirada a la línea de personas y volvió su atención al piloto.

"Ven conmigo." Le dijo haciendo un gesto en dirección a la enfermería y dando luego la vuelta.

Los dos avanzaron en silencio, sin importarles las miradas de reproche de los otros que esperaban su turno y entraron a la enfermería reprimiendo una queja con una sonrisa fría de la mujer.

La enfermería del SDF-1 era amplia, fácilmente tenía veinte metros de ancho y tenía dieciséis camas dispuestas alrededor de la isla central donde la doctora Satova atendía ahora a un joven con un uniforme de mecánico.

Las camas estaban ocupadas por pacientes con diferentes lesiones, desde una pierna rota hasta una mujer con tubos saliendo se su cuerpo y un monitor cardiaco que apenas y mostraba actividad.

Una cama estaba próxima a ser liberada, lo indicaba la sábana que se había puesto sobre el rostro de su ocupante y el enjambre de médicos que, frustrado, retiraba los aparatos que había utilizado para intentar arrancar de las garras de la muerte al aquel hombre.

Habían fallado.

La doctora Satova le hizo un gesto a Rick y a Lisa para que pasaran a un cuarto contiguo, su oficina, y continúo atendiendo al joven a quien inyectó y luego le dio indicaciones.

"¿Por qué tanto misterio? " quiso saber Rick, recargándose contra la pared.

"El Capitán Global quiere que salgamos a buscar pertrechos. " anuncio la mujer, suspirando, " no sobrevivientes, pertrechos, no importa si son de naves enemigas o amigas."

"¿a pesar de la radiación?"

Ella asintió levemente.

" El SDF-1 nos puede proteger de la radiación pero, míranos, Rick, " Lisa se encogió de hombros, " nos estamos muriendo, lentamente, no podemos generar suficiente comida y agua para todos nosotros, según una previsión, nos quedan apenas 25 días de provisiones, ¿Qué haremos después?"

"Por eso lo hice venir, Capitán Hunter, " intervino la doctora cerrando la puerta tras de ella. "No era mi intención pero tendré que regresarlo al servicio activo, " pausa. " a pesar de las quejas de la Comandante Hayes que tanto se preocupa por usted, necesitamos un líder para esta gente. "

Rick se removió incómodo.

"Yo no soy ningún héroe. "respondió Rick, ácidamente.

La doctora asintió, " Lo entiendo, " pausa " pero ellos no lo ven así, " un suspiro pesado y largo la detuvo, durante el cual ella lo miro a los ojos, " usted y la comandante Hayes aquí presente son un ejemplo de que si hay esperanza aun en estos tiempos."

Rick entendió entonces a que se debía la fila afuera.

"Son voluntarios, " dijo pensativamente, " ellos son voluntarios."

Vera Satova se cruzo de brazos.

"Necesitan ver rostros familiares."

"Vi algunos pilotos en la línea, entiendo que ellos quieran salir, pero, ¿los demás?, ¿civiles sirviendo en el ejército? ¿ sin entrenamiento?"

"No son sólo civiles, Rick, son ingenieros, mecánicos, doctores, arquitectos, todos los que quieren participar, están desesperados y saben que nosotros no tenemos el personal necesario para salvarnos a todos. "

"Asi que hicieron una convocatoria…"

"No, de hecho, el Alcalde de ciudad Macross organizó a los ciudadanos y levanto un censo de quienes querían participar."

"¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunto Rick, empezando a entender la situación: ellos querían salir a buscar algo que les ayudara, a pesar del riesgo que significaba, querían ir a buscar una esperanza.

"Se formaran escuadras de trabajo protegidas por un escuadrón de veritechs, "explicó Lisa, " y se asignarán a sectores alrededor del SDF-1 y luego expandiremos el circulo; sabemos que hay algunos cruceros Zentradi cerca de aquí, están muy dañados y no volverán a volar pero, según los scouts, en suficientes condiciones para permitir la carroña."

"Carroña." Escupió Rick, asqueado.

La doctora se le acercó, sacó una jeringa ya cargada y, sin preámbulo, retiró el protector que cubría la aguja y lo inyectó en el brazo del piloto.

"Ahora, Capitán, oficialmente lo doy de alta de su tratamiento y lo regreso al servicio activo."

Rick se cruzó de brazos.

"Eso no justifica tanto misterio, " declaró, " tu no estas aquí por coincidencia, ¿verdad, Lisa?" pausa " ¿Qué esta sucediendo?"

La voz de Lisa salió fría y sin inflexiones, "debes ver algo."

Ella le entregó la tableta electrónica que tenia en sus manos, el la tomo, curioso ante tanto misterio y lo que vio, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, a pesar de las veces que había enfrentado a la muerte, lo sorprendió.

Era un cuerpo, Zentraedi, mutilado, colgado de una pared, desnudo, rodeado de garabatos escritos en sangre, iluminado por antorchas hechas con contendores llenos de combustible que ardían sin control.

Los garabatos no le decían absolutamente nada, no pertenecían a algún lenguaje que el conociera, incluido el Zentradi.

Rick uso un gesto con sus dedos para agrandar la imagen.

El rostro del Zentradi muerto, no tenia ojos, y su quijada había sido arrancada.

Había además un agujero enorme en su pecho, a la altura del corazón y no era necesario imaginar que el órgano no estaba ahí pues estaba a los pies del guerrero caído, en un charco de sangre.

"Pero…¿Qué?" musito Rick cuando pasó a la siguiente imagen, era casi igual solo que en esta ocasión, el guerrero no tenia brazos, ni piernas, ni cabeza, sus extremidades estaban regadas por un cuarto de metal que parecía un almacén terrestre a medio destruir, esta vez la foto había sido tomada de día por lo que los detalles eran más que gráficos.

El fotógrafo había sido exhaustivo esta vez, tomando acercamientos de los restos.

El piloto sintió una nausea trepar por su garganta, quien quiera que hubiera hecho eso había sido muy detallista aunque nada sutil usando algún tipo de instrumento muy filoso pero sin técnica, más bien había aserrado los miembros uno por uno, probablemente mientras el Zentradi seguía vivo.

Foto tas foto Rick se topo con las mismas imágenes-

Rick pasó a la siguiente imagen y encontró que era un video.

Al activar la reproducción la imagen enfocó lo que parecía ser lo que quedaba de un puente destruido en una ciudad indefinida que, también, yacía en ruinas.

Una sección del puente permanecía en pie creando una especie de cobertizo de concreto.

La cámara, que a todas luces era la de un dron, voló muy despacio hacia allá pero lo importante era la cantidad de sangre que había por todo el camino, incluso, jirones de carne tapizaban el suelo, cortados aparentemente con un objeto muy afilado.

El dron avanzó lentamente descubriendo más restos, sangre y lo que parecía un intestino delgado que reptaba como una serpiente hasta el cuerpo del guerrero Zentradi que, con el vientre abierto, descansaba recargado contra el muro.

Rick inmediatamente pensó que estaba muerto, tenía que estarlo, nadie podía estar vivo en esas condiciones, era obvio que había perdido demasiada sangre y sus vísceras estaban dispersas a su alrededor.

Pero lo estaba, respiraba, jadeaba más vez en lo que Rick conocía como el jadeo final que siempre predecía a la muerte, lo cual, a vistas de la situación era la mejor opción para el guerrero.

El Regult que, a todas luces había pertenecido al Zentradi, había perdido las piernas y estaba quemado, chamuscado, ennegrecido, junto al piloto.

El Guerrero moribundo miraba al dron con ojos vidriosos, moribundos, que reflejaban el dolor que debía estas sintiendo.

Lentamente, levanto el brazo como para tomar el dron quien, automáticamente, se alejó para protegerse, pero no hubiera sido necesario, el guerrero no tenía brazo más allá del codo.

Lo que hizo entonces, fue hablar.

"El …Sassune…de ojos…amarillos…" Dijo entre jadeos, "El…Sassune…de… ojos amarillos…"

Después de eso, el gigante de 18 metros de altura que alguna vez había sido un guerrero orgulloso y diestro, arqueó su cuerpo sobrecogido por el estertor de muerte y se soltó como una marioneta a la que le rompen los hilos.

El video terminaba ahí y aunque había más fotos y videos, Rick le devolvió la tableta electrónica a Lisa.

"¿Sassune?"

"La mejor traducción es 'ejecutor'."

"¿Desde cuando saben esto?"

"cuatro días…" informó Lisa, tomando el dispositivo y buscando algo en él. " oficialmente no se ha mencionado nada sobre el asunto."

El piloto sonrió cínicamente.

"Pues si me preguntas a mí…" dijo girando sobre sus talones como para dirigirse a la puerta, "cualquiera que mate a esos bastardos es bienvenido."

"Tienes razón pero hay algo más."

Eso funciono y detuvo a Rick.

"Nuestros vuelos de gran altitud han detectado una inusual descarga de energía que viene del sur, es intermitente y sin ningún tipo de patrón, sólo sucede, un destello rojo que emana de diferentes sitios y luego, al ir a investigar, se localizaron los cuerpos que ya has visto."

"¿tienen localizado el lugar?"

"Hemos aislado la zona." Le explico Lisa y después de buscar en su tableta le mostro una imagen.

"Eso es muy lejos."

Lisa se mordió el labio inferior, pensativamente.

"Rick, las órdenes son que integres una partida y vayas a investigar lo que esta sucediendo. " dijo al final, muy seria, en su voz, además de su conocido tono de mando Rick percibió un leve dejo de preocupación, no por el piloto sino por la persona, ¿sería acaso su imaginación jugándole una broma?

Desde que habían regresado de los yermos habían convivido poco, limitándose a comer juntos un día, el que él fue a visitarla al hospital y la llevo a casa, y, durante esas reuniones, habían hablado de todo, menos, de lo que habían pasado juntos.

Rick tenía en su mente lo que le había dicho y , era cierto, por cierto que lo había dicho en serio.

" _Lo bueno , es que ya no estarías sola"_ eso le había dicho y cuando ella lo miró ahí, sentada sobre los controles de su veritech, ahí supo que algo era diferente entre ellos, de hecho, le hubiera gustado saber que iba a decirle ella antes de que la canción de Min May los interrumpiera.

"Esta bien, " el piloto aceptó las órdenes con un leve movimiento de cabeza, "¿puedo elegir a mis hombres?"

Lisa asintió. "Si, sólo deberás dejar a Max y Miriya para que asistan localmente."

"Me parece bien, " contestó Rick, " ahora entiendo el por que tanto misterio, una preocupación mataría a estas personas…han pasado por demasiadas cosas."

La doctora recibió una mirada fugaz de Lisa y, cumpliendo un acuerdo previo, los dejó solos.

"Rick, antes de que te vayas, quiero pedirte un favor."

La voz, su voz había cambiado, y esta vez no era su imaginación, era como si Lisa hubiera dejado de ser militar y se convirtiera solo en una mujer.

"Claro, " Rick se cruzó de brazos, defensivamente , "¿Qué sucede?"

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte y …." Ella titubeó unos segundos, como intentando formular lo que tenia en la mente en una oración coherente" …no puede esperar hasta tu regreso."

"Te escucho." ¿Rick acaso dio un paso hacia ella? " dime…."

"No, no , aquí no, " ella sonrió tímidamente, "¿cenamos mañana?"

Él asintió , "¿8?"

"En tu camarote, " pidió la mujer . " yo llevaré todo, tu sólo espérame."

"Perfecto, " Rick empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y, cuando paso por una lado de Lisa escucho una cosa más.

"Ninguno de los pilotos que han ido ha regresado." Lisa le dijo en un suspiro, "todos han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, así, sólo se desvanecieron."

"No te preocupes, _comadreja_ , yo regresaré."


	3. Chapter 3

Ilusa, yo.

"Vaya, Rick, eso si que es increíble. "

La botella de vino rojo estaba entre Rick y Lisa, sobre una mesita en la que también descansaban dos copas medio llenas y dos platos con las sobras de la pequeña cena racionada que les habían dado en el ejército.

Rick inclinó un poco la cabeza, como apenado y luego de un segundo soltó una carcajada.

"Yo mismo no lo creo, " Aceptó Rick, " de hecho, aun veo la cicatriz para recordarme que es verdad."

"Rick el alpinista, eso sí es nuevo."

"Bueno, Lisa, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí." Explicó Rick, dando un trago a su bebida, " ¿de dónde sacaste esto?" pausa, "no lo robaste, ¿cierto?"

Ella negó con un gesto de su mano mientras daba un sorbo a su vino.

"Era de mi padre, " explicó, " me lo dio prometiéndome que brindaríamos al acabar con los Zentradi, "Lisa tomo la botella y la miró de cerca, como buscando en ella algún indicio de que había pertenecido a él, no encontró ninguno, así que la regresó a la mesa " era un hombre muy obstinado que siempre veía la manera de lograr su propósito, " pausa en la que regreso la botella a la mesa, " supongo que siempre hay una ocasión en la vida en la que tu estrategia no funciona."

"Ya tienen algo en común entonces, ¿eh, Lisa?"

Ella no contesto por unos segundos, y luego, soló, como respuesta, asintió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Rick estiró su brazo derecho y apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella.

"No, Lisa, ya tenemos suficientes cosas malas sobre nosotros como para que te lastimes con recuerdos tristes. "

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas inmediatamente y suspiró mientras sentía la mano de Rick en su hombro, dando un pequeño apretón.

"Tienes razón, " dijo con voz débil. " pero aún no puedo procesarlo, todo ha sido tan, repentino."

"Saldremos adelante, " le prometió el piloto, retirando la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de la mujer.

"¿Sabes que nunca podré tener hijos, Rick?"

La pregunta lo dejó helado, no supo que contestar.

"La radiación, me lo ha dicho la doctora, " continuó Lisa, como disculpándose, pidiendo perdón, como dándole una razón para que él no…¿qué?, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Hayes? Se increpo Lisa, inmediatamente pero Rick ya estaba tomando sus manos entre la suyas y la miraba directo a sus ojos. "Yo, Rick, perdóname, eso fue muy tonto de mi par…"

El beso de Rick la silenció.

Durante unos cuantos segundos se besaron sin ningún asomo de pasión física más bien eran dos sobrevivientes compartiendo un beso de esperanza.

Lisa se dejó llevar por aquel momento, sintiendo como sus problemas se desvanecían en frente de ella, fue un momento que había soñado desde que habían llegado, no sabía que pasaría después, no sabía si estarían en alguna relación, no sabía nada, pero por aquel momento, no era importante, lo que importaba era el consuelo que sentía.

Cuando se separaron ella no supo muy bien que hacer, pero si recibió el abrazo que el le dio, sintió su cercanía y ella reacciono automáticamente y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Dos personas que habían visto la muerte de cerca y que había salido con vida sólo para darse cuenta de que no había futuro para ellos sino una larga línea de personas que los llevaría de vuelta a las puertas de la muerte, una muerte radioactiva en un mundo estéril lleno de sufrimiento y completamente destinado a perecer llevándoselos a ellos.

No hubo algún otro sonido más que el de su respiración.

"Todo saldrá bien, Lisa, " le susurro Rick, " Aun tenemos un futuro delante de nosotros, y aquí estamos, " continuo separándose de ella, "ayudándonos a dar el siguiente paso."

"Gracias, Rick, " le respondió Lisa, enjugándose las lágrimas, " supongo que aun quieres que limpie tu camarote, " complementó sonriendo levemente.

El se encogió de hombros, "Más bien parece que tu así lo quieres, eh, ¿hija del Almirante Donald Hayes?, ¿El hombre más obstinado del mundo?"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, tu me salvaste, después de todo, arriesgando tu vida."

Rick se levanto de su asiento, se sirvió un poco mas de vino y negó con un gesto.

"Claro que no, lo haría de nuevo, si se presentara la oportunidad, entraría al infierno mismo por ti."

"Te amo, Rick"

"¿Dijiste algo?"

Lisa se encontró de pronto sentada en la sala de Rick mientras este salía del pequeño cuarto de baño con la toalla en sus manos, el cabello mojado y ropa informal.

"Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Lisa, " continuo el piloto, apenado. "pero necesitaba tomar una ducha y si no aprovechaba la ración tendría que esperar hasta regresar de la misión."

Ella se ruborizo, pero para su suerte, el piloto estaba muy ocupado afeitándose frente a un minúsculo espejo que si ella se fijaba bien no era más que el retrovisor de uno de los jeeps de la base pegado a la pared de metal por burda cinta para ductos.

"No te preocupes, " consiguió decir.

"Creo que querías hablar de algo. "

"Quiero pedirte un favor, " le contestó.

"Claro, dime." Rick continuó afeitándose, la maquinilla hacia un ruidito que no alcanzaba a ser molesto.

"En tu ausencia, me gustaría limpiar tu camarote, "

Rick dejo lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a verla, parcialmente divertido y asombrado.

"¿Tu?, ¿limpiar mi camarote?"

Ella agachó la vista.

"Si,"

"Claro que no, Lisa, " pausa, " no podría yo dejar que tú hagas eso."

"Sería por agradecimiento, por haberme salvado, además, me daría un sentimiento de continuidad, de no estar sola."

El hombre dejó la maquinilla de afeitar y fue y se sento con ella, mirándola todo el tiempo.

"Tu no estas sola, " señalo Rick, " aquí estoy yo, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el avión?"

Ella asintió.

"Por lo menos ya no estarás sola." Recitó la mujer, " entonces, ¿me dejarás hacerlo?"

"Si eso te hace feliz, pues si, " pausa, " ¿eso era lo importante que tenias que decirme?"

"Necesitaré la llave de tu camarote, "

"Eso no cataloga como importante, Hayes." Rick sonrió.

Ella sacó la botella de vino de su bolso.


End file.
